1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of generating test patterns, and more particularly, to a method of generating test patterns having various combinations of polygons randomly disposed using a random function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit patterns of semiconductor devices are formed through a photolithography process using a photomask. In the photolithography process, as optical patterns are miniaturized, therefore, a method of correcting an optical proximity effect, a pattern coloring method using a dual patterning process, or the like has been proposed. In order to verify the validity of the method, e.g., to verify the validity of the method of correcting the optical proximity effect, line-and-space type patterns having a one-dimensional (1D) form or mesh type patterns having a two-dimensional (2D) form are being used as test patterns. However, since the circuit patterns used in the semiconductor devices are substantially very diverse and complex, test patterns having various shapes are needed in order to obtain more precise test results.